


Мир между мирами

by Sombredancer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Love/Hate, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombredancer/pseuds/Sombredancer
Summary: Кайло Рен не может позволить Сопротивлению выиграть эту войну и решается на почти невозможное.





	Мир между мирами

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF SW Het 2019  
> Бетила alikssepia

Из коридора тянуло дымом и гарью; маячки, призванные оповестить персонал об опасности, беспрестанно мигали красным, что в силу невозможности как-либо исправить ситуацию вызывало лишь злобу и страх.

За транспаристилом офицерского мостика последнего уцелевшего звездного разрушителя Первого Порядка разворачивалось апокалипсическое зрелище: по всей зоне видимости дрейфовали горящие изнутри и разлетающиеся на части остатки флота одной и другой стороны, хотя редкие СИД-истребители все еще сновали меж ними в смертельном танце с крестокрылами Сопротивления.

В этой битве, безусловно, финальной для обеих сторон независимо от того, кто одержит сегодня победу, пока что сложилась ничья: один не вполне целый звездный разрушитель Первого Порядка против одного не вполне целого мон-каламарского флагмана Сопротивления.

Внезапно и без того ужасное для всех офицеров Порядка зрелище дополнилось гораздо более страшной деталью: из гиперпространства совсем недалеко от поля боя вышел звездный разрушитель мега-класса, который принадлежал отнюдь не им. Это значило только одно: этот бой для Первого Порядка был проигран. Война была проиграна.

— Этого не может быть… — Хакс застыл на офицерском мостике, тупо уставившись в транспаристильное окно.

По его виску расползался большой лиловый синяк, а пыльный рукав офицерской шинели говорил о том, что не так давно генерал был вынужден протереть им пол. Учитывая повреждения, которые сопротивленческий дредноут нанес этому звездному разрушителю, можно было сказать, что Хакс отделался легким испугом. Добрая половина персонала не могла похвастать столь же хорошим самочувствием.

— Что это? — Кайло Рен, стоящий бок о бок с ним на мостике, был растрепан и держался за поврежденное плечо.

Хотя вид его был гневен, Хакс отметил удивительное самообладание Верховного лидера в столь тяжелые для Первого Порядка времена, что было очень странным.

— Это «Предвестник гибели». Легендарный звездный разрушитель мега-класса, который разрабатывался Империей около сорока пяти лет назад.

Кайло Рен подметил, что в голосе генерала неподдельное восхищение зрелищем перемешивалось с таким же неподдельным ужасом, что было для него крайне нетипичным.

— И как получилось, что этот корабль сейчас явно не имперские интересы защищает? — бесстрастно спросил он.

Хакс оторвал взгляд от «Предвестника гибели», уже начинающего наводить свои плазменные пушки в сторону «Финализатора», и, глядя Верховному лидеру прямо в глаза, на чуть более повышенном тоне, чем следовало, ответил:

— Так ли это уже важно, Верховный лидер? Наш флот разбит, а единственный уцелевший звездный разрушитель сейчас обратят в прах! Единственное, что сейчас стоило бы сделать, — так это немедленно отступить и вернуться в Неизведанные Регионы для перегруппировки и оценки оставшихся у нас сил. Очевидно, эта битва для нас проиграна. И если мы будем медлить с этим решением, единственное, что нам останется, — погрузиться в спасательные капсулы и ждать унизительного пленения.

Хакс только открыл рот, чтобы отдать приказ о перемещении корабля в гиперпространство, как почувствовал, что в горле внезапно встал ком, а количество воздуха резко уменьшилось, и Верховный лидер скомандовал сидящим в рубке управления разрушителем навигационным офицерам:

— Готовьтесь к гиперпрыжку. Следуем в систему Илум.

***

Как только возможность говорить вернулась к Хаксу, тот, уже не скрывая паники и, видимо, от волнения позабыв статус своего собеседника, выпалил:

— Илум? Рен, вы с ума сошли! Гипертоплива нам вряд ли хватит на второй прыжок, Илум необитаем, а прилететь туда значит обречь весь корабль на голодную гибель по окончании топливных и продуктовых запасов!

Меж тем белые полосы звезд уже сверкали за транспаристилом окна, а Кайло был столь же невозмутим, как и тремя минутами ранее, когда «Предвестник гибели» только вынырнул из гиперпространства.

— Если все получится, _она_ не выйдет из этой битвы живой. И никакие передышки в неизведанных регионах нам не понадобятся. Разузнайте все, что сможете, о том, почему «Предвестник гибели» не был поставлен на службу Империи, и доложите мне как можно скорее.

Хакс ошалело смотрел на Рена, как на безумца. Да что тут говорить — он и был безумцем! Однако генерал уже ничего не мог поделать: корабль отправился в гиперпространство, и все, что он мог, — выполнить приказ Верховного лидера и заодно проследить за тем, чтобы тот не совершил еще больше безумств.

***

Вид Илума с орбиты навевал на Хакса неимоверную тоску, когда он, поравнявшись с Реном, рассказывал тому бесполезную информацию про туза в сопротивленческом рукаве, который — пора это признать — позволил им выиграть галактическую войну:

— Чертежи «Предвестника гибели» были разработаны еще на заре Империи. Вейдер хотел, чтобы корабли этого класса стали жемчужиной имперского флота: три плазменных пушки дальнего боя, созданных по новейшей технологии, десять километров жилого и рабочего пространства для более чем пяти миллионов работников… Это была действительно блестящая идея. Сборка первого опытного образца должна была проходить на Вандоре в условиях строгой секретности, но каким-то образом об этом проекте узнали повстанцы, и база, на которой проводились испытания, была разграблена мародерами под командованием… — Хакс перевел взгляд в датапад, силясь прочитать имя того мародера, — некоего Энфиса Неста. Его шайка взорвала базу, поэтому образец «Предвестника гибели» считался утраченным, как и оригиналы чертежей. Дубли потом были уничтожены при взрыве архивной вышки на Скарифе.

— Вандор и Энфис Нест, значит… Я слышал о нем в детстве. Говорили, он оказал неоценимую помощь зарождающемуся Альянсу Повстанцев, но, судя по тому, что не принимал участия в политической деятельности после победы, погиб в войне. — Кайло говорил задумчиво, словно озвучивая свой внутренний монолог. Затем он, словно бы прийдя к какому-то умозаключению, поднял глаза на Хакса: — В каком году произошло нападение на базу на Вандоре?

***

— Верховный Лидер, куда вы направляетесь?

Обеспокоенный генерал, краем уха услышавший приказ Кайло приготовить командирский «Ипсилон» ко взлету, чуть ли не бежал по ангару вслед за ним. Он опасался, что Кайло мог приказать слить остатки гипертоплива разрушителя в баки шаттла, который был оснащен гипердвигателями, и улететь в безопасное место, оставив экипаж «Финализатора» погибать на орбите.

— Вы всегда говорили, что не верите во «всю эту мистическую бутафорию». Что ж, вам выпадет уникальный шанс убедиться в том, как она работает. Жаль, вы об этом не вспомните. — Кайло усмехнулся и взошел по аппарели.

Хакс остался стоять внизу, наблюдая, как закрывается дверь шаттла. Верховный лидер определенно был безумен.

***

Метелью и острым, как иглы, снегом встретил Илум Кайло Рена. Шаттл долго кружил над указанными им горными хребтами, где Верховный лидер силился разглядеть что-то, пока он наконец не кивнул удовлетворенно и не приказал приземлиться в расщелину между двух отвесных скал, чьи вершины были укрыты снежными шапками.

Покинув шаттл, Кайло еще какое-то время смотрел вперед, на путь, на который вот уже несколько десятилетий не ступала нога разумного человека. При ближайшем рассмотрении отвесные выступы скал по обе стороны от расщелины были украшены вырезанными в них исполинскими статуями мужчин в плащах — джедаев, которые должны были охранять вход в святая святых Ордена — один из уцелевших храмов Силы. О нем не знали имперцы, поэтому он избежал разрушения, но, по горькой иронии, продолжатель их дела знал куда больше их, ведь его родителями были герои Альянса, положившие жизни на возрождение Ордена.

Накинув капюшон утепленной накидки, Кайло упорно зашагал сквозь бурю ко входу в храм.

Ворота храма раскрылись перед ним без труда. Леденящая душу тишина и пустота встретили его внутри. Неприятные вибрации, предчувствия пронизали его тело — как будто храм знал, что Сила в Кайло искаженная, кровоточащая, и отвергал его.

В большом полукруглом зале на стене расположилась гравюра, выполненная резьбой и расписанная позолотой, на которой были изображены мужчина, старец и дева. Кайло никогда о них не слышал и не мог даже предположить, кем они были, но сразу понял, что они важны. Теперь он понял, что был крайне самоуверен, думая, что сможет найти дверь между мирами, о которой как-то обмолвился при нем Сноук: кроме круглой залы, к которой вели врата, в храме не было ничего. Тогда Кайло подошел к гравюре вплотную, закрыл глаза и прислушался.

Слушать Силу в этом месте было куда сложнее обычного: она отторгала его с удвоенной Силой, резонировала, как плохо настроенные струны биттской гитары, но ее враждебные нити симметрично сплетались в плотный комок посреди рисунка. Однако Сила ясно дала ему понять, что не считает его достойным получить доступ к своим тайным возможностям. Если только он смог бы ее перебороть…

Закрыв глаза, изо всех сил слушая какофонию вибрации Силы, Кайло достал меч, приложил его к пульсирующей в Силе точке — сердцу изображенного старца — и нажал на кнопку включения. Меч вспыхнул алым, мгновенно пробив каменную фреску, и Кайло открыл глаза, почувствовав, что что-то происходит. От сердца старца стали расходиться восемь симметрично направленных трещин, а сам рисунок вдруг пришел в движение: из глаз старца потекли кровавые слезы, дева с печальным выражением лица отвернулась от Кайло, а мужчина зашелся в беззвучном демоническом хохоте. Нарисованные птицы, что окружали их, перелетели вправо, на пустой участок, и образовали непрерывно движущийся круг, но сами они словно разлагались в процессе, теряя перья и приятный живой вид.

Кайло понял: это оно, он должен попасть в этот круг. Он попытался вынуть плазменное лезвие из фрески, но оно не поддалось. Тогда он нажал на кнопку выключения, однако и она не сработала. Круг все сужался, от рисованых птиц остались почти что одни скелеты. С сожалением отпустив рукоятку меча, Кайло бросился к кругу и, ни секунды не раздумывая, прыгнул в него.

***

Он оказался прав. Кругом его окружала тьма, в которой тусклыми направляющими светились вереницы давно позабытых иероглифов. В некоторых Кайло узнал письмена из книги, которую они с Люком нашли во время одной из своих экспедиций по местам Силы. Тогда они не смогли найти им расшифровку, так что это воспоминание было для него бесполезным, и он с раздражением отогнал его от себя. Ему нужен Вандор и Энфис. Попасть на Вандор и убить Энфиса. И вернуться обратно, пожинать плоды своего триумфа. Никакая мусорщица больше не сможет отвергнуть его предложение: ее просто не будет в живых.

Тусклые письмена на его пути очерчивали овалы — своеобразные двери, за которыми слышались голоса. Некоторые из голосов были ему незнакомы:

_— Лгунья! Ты заодно с ним! Ты взяла его, чтобы он убил меня!.._

_— Увезем их туда, где ситхам не учуять их присутствие…_

_— Разделить их следует…_  
  
Некоторые же были знакомы до боли:

_— Полетели со мной домой. Мы скучаем…_

_— Не надо, Бен. Пожалуйста, одумайся…_

На миг в голову Кайло закралась мысль: что, если войти в эти двери? Что, если можно было бы исправить все в этот момент? Но он убил их в зародыше: в конечном счете, сделанный нами выбор формирует наше настоящее.

И стоило ему лишь сформулировать в голове эту мысль, как вдруг показалось, что письмена вдали засветились ярче у одной из «дверей». Когда Кайло подошел к ней, по ту сторону его встретила лишь тишина и бескрайняя пустыня — это явно был не Вандор. Но Сила, несмотря на все ее отторжение к его внутренней тьме, указала ему этот путь. И Кайло не собирался с ней спорить. Без промедления он шагнул в пустынный мир сквозь портал.

***

Кайло очнулся посреди песков, поднялся и огляделся. Примерно в километре впереди виднелась темно-синяя полоса моря, уходящая за горизонт. Небо затянуло тучами, сильный ветер вращал металлические ветряки, торчащие из песка. Значит, где-то рядом было поселение.

Неподалеку послышался чей-то голос. Кайло выглянул из-за бархана и увидел сабата с винтовкой наперевес, который направлялся по едва различимой в песках дороге куда-то на восток и разговаривал по рации. Кайло понял не много — сабат говорил не на общегале, — но самое важное ухватил:

— …Энфис Нест… партия ID-чипов… к вечеру.

Миссия оказалась гораздо проще, чем ему думалось, когда он перешагнул порог портала. Пусть он оказался и не на Вандоре, но, судя по древней винтовке и в целом потрепанному мародерскому плащу сабата, он явно попал в нужное время, а убийство Энфиса Неста, кем бы он ни был, совершить проще, чем остановить взрыв базы.

Кайло выскочил из-за бархана, и, прежде чем сабат успел вскинуть винтовку, взмахнул рукой. Сабат застыл, в его глазах читался ужас от происходящего.

— Ты скажешь мне, где скрывается Энфис Нест.

Сабат попытался указать рукой направление, но все еще не мог пошевелиться, и Кайло пришлось отпустить из ментального захвата его руку. Судя по направлению, в котором тот показывал, он как раз туда направлялся. Удовлетворенный, Кайло забрал из его рук винтовку, а затем сделал жест рукой — и сабат захрипел, а затем упал на землю замертво.  
Пусть при Кайло не было меча — о чем он очень сожалел, — зато с винтовкой ему, чувствительному к Силе, ничего не стоило уничтожить хоть всю банду этого Энфиса.

***

Примерно через два километра желтого пустынного пейзажа с редкими туманными пиками горных вершин где-то вдалеке на горизонте его взгляд натолкнулся на группку небольших яранг, расположенных между обилия ветряков совсем неподалеку от прибрежной линии. Недалеко от них был припаркован старый кореллианский фрейтор (еще более старый, чем «Сокол», хотя Кайло было сложно такое вообразить) и несколько столь же старых (но для времени, в которое Кайло попал, вполне новых) свуп-байков «Небесный клинок-330». Если убежище пиратов на этой планете и могло как-то выглядеть, то наверняка именно так.

Не таясь, но поглубже натянув на глаза капюшон на случай, если кто-то из мародеров доживет до его времен и вдруг сможет узнать в убийце главы мародеров нынешнего Верховного лидера, Кайло быстрым шагом отправился вниз с бархана прямо к поселению.

Обитатели не заставили себя долго ждать: стоило только одному из проходивших в это время между яранг пирату заметить угрожающую черную фигуру с винтовкой наперевес, как он тут же пронзительно закричал на своем языке, и из соседних яранг выбежало не меньше двух десятков вооруженных до зубов головорезов. Кайло выстрелил в поднявшего тревогу, и тот упал замертво, но на него самого тут же обрушился шквал огня из всех орудий. По напору и безжалостности сопротивленцы безусловно проигрывали этим мародерам. Кайло смог откинуть силой нескольких пиратов и заморозить в воздухе несколько зарядов, грозивших вывести его из строя, что, безусловно, увидели его противники и что заставило их палить по нему гораздо более ожесточенно, но постоянный шквал бластерного огня мешал сосредоточиться, настроиться на Силу и применить к противнику более разрушительные методы противодействия. Боевая медитация никогда не была сильным местом Кайло, даже когда он был еще Беном. Один из выстрелов пропорол его руку.

Отражая град прочих залпов, Рен отследил взглядом его источник и сразу понял: это и есть Энфис. Лидер мародеров в металлической шипастой маске и меховой накидке был очень меток. Когда еще один залп прорвался через его защиту, Кайло понял, что избавиться от Энфиса таким образом у него не получится. Был бы у него меч… Треклятый Илум! Треклятый храм! Треклятые джедаи! Это все выглядело как мастерская насмешка Силы над ним: позволить пройти через портал, но не позволить совершить то, ради чего он через этот портал и проходил.

Собрав последние силы и сосредоточенность, Кайло разом откинул все залпы и половину мародеров прочь от себя, сделал несколько смертельных выстрелов из винтовки и скрылся за вершиной дюны.

Хан Соло всегда говорил ему: «Если не помогает сила — используй хитрость». Не то чтобы мудрость Хана Соло была чем-то авторитетным для Кайло, особенно сейчас, но, к счастью, ребенком малыш Бен многому у него научился. И сейчас ему предстояло использовать эти знания, отчаянно пытаясь отогнать от себя мысль о том, что где-то тут, среди бесчисленных звезд бороздит космос «Сокол тысячелетия», на котором беспечно летит его юный отец, еще не зная, что у него будет сын и чем закончится его история.

***

Родианка Чуссидо как раз патрулировала на своем свуп-байке прибрежные дюны на приличном удалении от пострадавшего от недавнего нападения лагеря мародеров, когда заметила какое-то копошение в одной из дюн. Подлетев поближе, она заметила, как человек — судя по одежде, типичной для ближайшего аванпоста, местный, — безуспешно пытается освободить свою ногу из хватки песчаного червя — местной отвратительной фауны. Чуссидо незамедлительно вытащила свой бластер и парой точных выстрелов проделала несколько дыр в лоснящейся розоватой спинке червя. Тот издал противный не то скрип, не то визг и нырнул обратно в бархан, оставив ногу человека в покое.

— Эй, мистер, вы в порядке? — крикнула она, подлетев поближе к жертве червя.

Это был черноволосый мужчина, человек, в подранной черной одежде явно не местного кроя и пестром пончо, которые как раз и продавались на местном аванпосте.

— Не совсем. Эта тварь хорошо меня погрызла. Не подкинете до аванпоста?

До него было лететь примерно в три раза дальше, чем до лагеря, а топлива в свуп-байке было максимум на путь туда, так что Чуссидо решила проявить милосердие, ведь червь мог вернутся и закончить свое дело.

— Я могу доставить вас в нашу деревню. Там ваши раны обработают и помогут добраться до аванпоста.

***

Лагерь мародеров оказался небольшой деревушкой местных жителей, приютивших у себя борцов с имперским режимом. Местные жители были людьми, хотя их внешность, конечно, разительно отличалась от той, к которой Кайло привык на Корусанте, Чандриле да и просто в коридорах кораблей Первого Порядка. Одетые в пестрые и яркие ткани, с покрытой головой, с черными полосами и точками татуировок на руках и лицах, они производили впечатление первобытного племени, выброшенного на произвол судьбы посреди мира, где цивилизация клонилась к своему закату.

Кайло усадили у костра, разожженного посреди лагеря. Молчаливая темнокожая женщина из местных расстегнула его сапог и наложила на укус червя мазеобразную зеленую субстанцию, а затем принесла в каменной миске с причудливыми узорами нечто наподобие бульона. Что бы это ни было, на вкус оно было весьма приятно.

— Так кто ты и что забыл на этой оставленной Силой планете? — Чуссидо разместилась у костра рядом с гостем, и к ней тут же присоединились еще несколько человек и гуманоидов.

— Меня зовут Кайло, — произнес он. — Попал сюда по воле случая. Как-то сел в кантине на Нар-Шаддаа поиграть в сабакк на деньги с местными обитателями, ну и натолкнулся на мошенника. Он раздел меня как липку, думаю, жульничал, у него точно карты в рукаве были припрятаны. Я подождал его у фрейтора, хотел по-мужски разобраться. Ну, вы понимаете. Но тут его подельник, громадный вуки, скрутил меня в бантячий рог и закинул в грузовой отсек, а когда останавливались на аванпосте, выкинули меня, связанного, здесь. Даже не знаю, где я.

— Это Саварин, — сказала одна из женщин, сидящих рядом с ним.

Судя по ее одеянию из кожи и украшению в виде насаженных на нить зубов какого-то существа, перемеженных с круглыми бусинами, это была одна из мародеров.

— О, твое описание мошенника и вуки очень напоминает мне одного моего старого знакомого, — подала голос другая женщина, совсем молодая и рыжеволосая, укутанная в такую же цветную пончо-накидку, какая была и на самом Кайло. — Хотя я сомневаюсь, что Хан мог бы так поступить.

Кайло на мгновение впал в ступор от мысли о том, что в описании Хана, взятым им для легенды, реальные люди этого времени могли узнать его. Вот эта девушка, из плоти и крови, реальная и живая, когда-то разговаривала с его отцом, видела его!

Просидев еще немного у костра, Кайло рассказал мародерам о тяготах своей воображаемой жизни, стараясь использовать формулировки, в которых прелести жизни при Империи описывала его мать и ее друзья-повстанцы, и в конце беседы мародеры уже предлагали Кайло присоединиться к их рядам.

Кайло выделили место для ночлега в одной из яранг. Ткань, которой она была обтянута по кругу, не защищала ни от ночного холода пустыни, ни он внезапных ночных вторжений, но позволяла незаметно покинуть это убежище с любой его стороны, чем он и воспользовался.

Яранга Энфис ничем не отличалась от всех остальных яранг в поселении. Кайло достал из-за пазухи вибронож, полученный на аванпосте с помощью Обмана Силы так же, как и пончо-накидка, и тихо прошел в ярангу главы мародеров. Но самого главы в ней не оказалось. Выйдя наружу, он обнаружил, что и свуп-байка, принадлежащего лидеру мародеров, на месте нет. От досады пнув лежащую на песке запчасть от посоха-электропилы, Кайло вышел из яранги и всю ночь просидел на берегу моря, недалеко от лагеря, обдумывая дальнейшие свои действия.

***

Его разбудил гул голосов, звон и шум бурной деятельности где-то вдалеке. Он обнаружил себя все так же полусидящим на берегу, а мимо него по едва заметной в песке тропинке шла вниз вчерашняя рыжая девушка, неся в руках два ржавых ведра и посох. Сквозь светло-серую пелену облаков, плотно затянувшую небо, пробивался одинокий лучик света местной звезды, словно обливая золотистыми блестками ее кудрявые рыжие волосы. Кайло задумчиво посмотрел ей вслед. Вчера он принял ее за местную жительницу, но посох явно намекал на то, что она была одной из мародерок. Такая юная на вид. И такая сильная: через пару минут девушка уже шла обратно, перекинув посох через плечи, а на каждом из его концов висело полное до краев ведро воды.

Кайло поднялся и предложил ей помощь. Девушка не отказалась.

— Вы пьете воду из океана? — удивленно спросил он, в первую очередь подумав о вчерашнем бульоне, а вовсе не о благополучии своих вынужденных соседей.

— Она в нем неплоха, если ты об этом. — Девушка улыбнулась ему, и от этого как-то причудливо заплясали на ее щеках рыжие крапинки крупных, густо разбросанных веснушек. — Водоросли, которые в ней обитают, способствуют быстрому заживлению ран. Спорю, что твоя нога уже гораздо меньше болит. Но не волнуйся, у нас есть старый гидратор, он очищает воду, прежде чем мы используем ее в пищу.

Девушка посмотрела на Кайло и, заметив, что он как-то слишком надолго задержал взгляд на ее лице, вопросительно приподняла бровь.  
Надо было срочно что-то сказать, чтобы не вызвать в юной мародерке никаких подозрений.

— Я думал, что ты из местных жителей. Ну, знаешь, такая молодая для мародеров.

— Мы все здесь не потому, что молодые или старые. Слуги Империи разрушили наши миры, убили наших близких, и поэтому мы здесь. А местных жителей ты узнаешь легко: шавки Кримзон Дона вырезали им языки. Они не могут говорить.

Когда по дороге в песках они поднялись с побережья к лагерю, Кайло увидел, что тот пришел в движение: члены банды сновали вокруг, проверяли двигатели свуп-байков и торопливо обменивались патронами.

— Что происходит?

— Вчера на нас совершил нападение кто-то из слуг Кримзон Дона. Убил наших лучших людей: Фаддеру и Банчу, ранил Уизела, а при обходе мы нашли задушенным Гелана Йиса, который был в дозоре. Видимо, помешал шавке Кримзон Дона подкрасться к нам незамеченным. Мы пока не можем сменить дислокацию: ждем подкрепление от наших товарищей для крупного дела, но обезопасить лагерь и местных жителей должны. Так что мы отправляемся пополнить запасы боеприпасов и взять пару дроидов-шпионов для мониторинга местности.

Поравнявшись с одной из яранг, из которой исходил аппетитный аромат еды, рыжеволосая девушка властным жестом остановила Кайло, сняла сперва одно, а потом второе ведро с посоха и зашла внутрь, где ее уже ждали несколько пожилых темнокожих женщин с причудливыми украшениями в ноздрях, мочках и губах.

Кайло приставил посох к раме яранги и отправился в свою. Если скоро к бандитам Энфиса должны будут прибыть соратники, действовать нужно несколько быстрее.

***

Мародеры улетели в середине дня и не возвращались несколько дней. Все это время Кайло то помогал от скуки местным жителям, принося воду и укрепляя веревками разваливающиеся яранги, то сидел у моря и всматривался в почти штилевые грязно-синие волны, размышляя о том, как поскорее разобраться с проклятым лидером мародеров.

Для начала он должен был понять, кто скрывается под маской. Судя по ее форме, Энфис был человеком: голова какого-нибудь мелбу вряд ли поместилась бы в нее. Из людей больше всего на лидера походил темнокожий высокий мародер, но за ужином в лагере Кайло выяснил, что его звали Каллискидо Рисс. Кайло все надеялся, что кто-нибудь обратится к Энфису по имени во время общих трапез, но никто этого не делал. Возможно, таинственного лидера мародеров вообще не было на этих посиделках. В любом случае, Внушение Силы поможет Кайло узнать истину. Но для этого надо было дождаться их возвращения.

Размышления о сложностях в осуществлении плана, когда ты привык все брать силой, странным образом переплетались в голове Кайло с мыслями о рыжей девушке-мародере, которой он помог донести ведра с водой до «кухни». Вот он думает о том, убить ли только лидера или перерезать их всех, а вот уже перед его мысленным взором завитки рыжих волос, переливающиеся в тусклых лучах почти загороженного тучами звездного света. Вот он думает, что более эффективно: вибронож или Удушение Силы, — и вот уже внимательные карие глаза смотрят прямо ему в душу, пока он неуклюже перебирает ногами по песку.

Странные чувства гневили Кайло и раздражали. Люк бы сказал в таком случае что-нибудь вроде: «Помедитируй, послушай Силу, она подскажет тебе дорогу». Но Кайло не мог прибегнуть к этому глупому совету: он прекрасно знал, что вместо ответов в Силе услышит только раздражающий диссонанс, дисгармонию собственной души по отношению к вселенским нитям, пронизывающим все сущее.

***

Мародеры вернулись с полными мешками продуктовых запасов, новыми винтовками и сеткой перепрошитых имперских дроидов-шпионов ночью третьего дня. Кто-то из них сразу пошел спать, а остальные, перевозбужденные от славной охоты, уселись у костра. При Кайло свои маски сняли Мода и Тэйшин Макса, усаживаясь рядом. Лидера мародеров нигде не было видно ни в маске, ни без нее, и бандиты, казалось, даже не вспоминали о нем, хотя он и координировал все их действия.

Мародеры у костра обсудили только что завершенное дело — им удалось ограбить имперское грузовое судно, которое везло дроидов-шпионов на переплавку, а также изъять у немногочисленной охраны корабля провизию, оружие и подходящие их вооружению боеприпасы. Потом разговор плавно сместился на самих мародеров. Многие вспоминали свое детство, грабежи, координированные Империей, упадок, лишение ресурсов. Кайло молчал, но думал о том, что в том мире, который он собирается построить с помощью Первого Порядка, такие горести навсегда канут в прошлое для всех. Иронично лишь то, что для того, чтобы достигнуть цели, которую преследуют все эти люди, Кайло нужно их остановить.

Когда озвучена была уже добрая половина рассказов, к костру подошла рыжая девчонка, о которой Кайло невольно вспоминал все время, пока она отсутствовала. Она огляделась в поисках места, куда могла бы сесть, и Кайло как-то почти бессознательно подвинулся на циновке, освобождая ей место. Девушка кивнула и села рядом с ним. В свете костра веснушки на ее щеках складывались в причудливые тени. Она казалась бледной и ужасно несчастной и не проронила ни звука, пока ребята у огня рассказывали свои истории из жизни и байки с промысла.

— Что случилось? — шепотом спросил он у нее наконец.

Не то чтобы его интересовали подробности из жизни мародерки, которой, возможно, скоро предстояло пасть от его руки. Вовсе нет. Он убеждал себя, что эта информация может ему пригодиться для того, чтобы расправиться с их лидером раз и навсегда.

— Когда мы уже уносили добычу, имперский офицер, которого я пощадила, выстрелил в спину Сильвасу и Реджинеру. Они умерли из-за меня. — Кайло показалось, что в ее глазах засверкали слезы. — Надо было его добить, — после паузы выплюнула она.

Кайло заметил, что она дрожала. Вечер и правда был прохладным, сильный ветер с моря плясал в языках костра, и девчонка с медными локонами действительно могла быть слишком легко одета для такой погоды.

«Какая тебе разница?» — спрашивало сознание у Кайло.

Но его руки уже смыкали на ее шее его собственную (ну, не совсем его) накидку.

***

Прошлой ночью он так и просидел у костра с мародерами и не пошел обыскивать ярангу Энфиса, о чем очень жалел поутру: время для убийства их предводителя было идеальным.

Днем он краем уха услышал, что мародеры отправляются на разборки с бандитами из аванпоста, и напросился с ними в качестве нового члена банды в надежде, что там будет Энфис и с ним удастся пообщаться, но, к сожалению, в эту миссию мародеры отправились без своего главаря.

Кайло, при помощи своих военных навыков и Силы, которой ему пришлось орудовать исподтишка, чтобы не быть уличенным в пособничестве некоему Кримзон Дону (кем бы тот ни был), легко расправился с бандитами, за что был чествован своими соратниками, которые и по возвращении рассказали другим мародерам о его ратных подвигах. Кайло лишь оставалось надеяться, что эти слухи дойдут до главаря.

Вечерами он сидел у воды чуть поодаль от лагеря, смотрел, как свет местной звезды розоватыми бликами тонет на поверхности спящего моря и думал. Об отце. Об Энфисе. О Первом Порядке. О рыжеволосой девочке с россыпью веснушек, которая пощадила не того человека. И все эти мысли сплетались в его голове в густой комок из черного, рыжего, боли, сладостного чувства где-то в глубине живота, очень странного и давно позабытого, еще с тех времен, когда у него впервые получилось заморозить в воздухе подброшенного Люком тренировочного дроида. Ему хотелось избавиться от этого чувство поскорее. Оно не только пробуждало прошлое, которое он давно убил, но и делало его слишком… чувствующим? слабым? человечным?

Чуть позже он заметил поодаль от него, метрах в двадцати, еще одну фигуру, смотрящую на звезды, начинающие проявляться на небосклоне как тайные письмена по мере захода солнца. В тени ее было не разглядеть, но сильный ветер с моря развевал ее волосы — копну тугих пружинок-кудряшек, и, даже не видя в темноте лица, Кайло знал, кто это. Он старался не смотреть в ее сторону. Просто не смотреть.

Позже, ночью, он снова пытался с ножом войти в ярангу Энфиса, но еще сквозь щель между двумя полотнами брезента увидел, что лидер мародеров был там не один — рядом виднелись сестры Макса, Бэнтик и кто-то еще. Они обсуждали налет на корабль Кримзон Дона, который должен будет доставить нелегальную взрывчатку на Дантуин.  
Решив дождаться все-таки того дня, когда Энфис будет в яранге один, Кайло вернулся к себе.

***

Очередной ночью, когда солнце уже давно село, а звезды рассыпались по небу, как жемчужины по синему бархату, рядом с Кайло беззвучно села на песок рыжая девчонка.

— Мне сказали, что ты отлично сражался с бандитами в той стычке пару дней назад, — сказала она как бы в никуда, смотря на далекий, почти потемневший горизонт. — Учился этому где-то?

— Да. У меня было много учителей.

— Меня сражаться учила моя мать. Она тоже была Облачным Всадником: после разграбления нашего родного мира ей больше некуда было пойти. Такие, как Кримзон Дон, забрали у нас все. Она возглавляла всадников раньше — пока ее не убили имперцы, когда она пыталась выкрасть груз обогащенной транспаристильной руды для зарождающегося Альянса.

— Меня сражаться учил мой дядя. Он тогда не знал, что его оружие я обращу против его идеалов. — Кайло горько усмехнулся.

— Он имперец? — девушка перевела на него любопытный взгляд.

— Типа того.

Кайло хотелось рассмеяться в голос. Его история так напоминает историю любого сопротивленца: сначала ты с режимом, потом — против него. Если бы только все не было с точностью до наоборот.

Воцарилась тишина. Кайло явно не хотелось говорить о своей семье, а девушке не хотелось молчать рядом с ним. Она снова перевела взгляд на горизонт, где последние голубоватые всполохи местного солнечного света потухли, оставив лишь кобальтовую синь, плавно переходящую в грязно-синий, а затем в иссиня-черный.

— Видишь во-он ту полоску из звезд, которая похожа на пролитое по небу молоко? — Она показала на участок в небе, который казался гораздо более плотным, нежели весь остальной небосвод, словно кто-то смел все звездочки в одну кучу. — В этой полосе находятся все миры Центрального Кольца, представляешь? Центр нашей галактики. Когда я была маленькой и не могла заснуть из-за голода, выходила из дома, ложилась на песок и смотрела на эту полосу. Конечно, созвездия в моем родном мире были совсем иные, но полоса света, разрубающая небо на части, всегда была неизменной. Я мечтала, что однажды побываю в тех мирах, что освещаются этими крошечными звездочками.

— И как, удалось?

Кайло не хотелось продолжать беседу, но мародерка оказывала на него какое-то успокаивающее действие, как будто рядом с ней диссонанс и дисгармония его жизненной силы приходили в хрупкое равновесие. Как будто он внезапно оказался дома, что бы это ни значило.

— Ага. Пару лет назад мы грабили полный коаксиума поезд на Вандоре. Это в системе Корусант, если ты знаешь. И скоро отправимся туда снова. Наши соратники еще не знают об этом: шпионы сообщили о местонахождении имперской базы только сегодня. Сперва мы достанем взрывчатку у Кримзон Дона, а затем оповестим их о нашей цели. Так будет надежнее — чтобы план не сорвался.

— Ты хорошо осведомлена о планах Энфиса Неста. Входишь в круг его приближенных?

Кайло перевел взгляд на девушку и заметил на ее лице странное выражение — смесь веселости и недоумения.

— Я и есть Энфис Нест. И у меня нет никаких приближенных. Мы все равны перед лицом судьбы.

Кайло, казалось, обмер. Вот он, сейчас, ему выпал тот самый шанс! Ударить ее в грудь виброножом, придушить, чтобы не пискнула — и до утра ее никто не найдет, а он к тому времени уже будет на аванпосте и сможет улететь обратно на Илум. Однако где-то в глубине его сознания ворочалась липкая, неприятная Кайло Рену, но сладкая для Бена Соло мысль, что ему вовсе не хочется ее убивать. Только не сейчас. Он чуть сдвинул руку и наткнулся в песке на ее пальцы. Она не убрала руки, позволив ему накрыть свою ладонь его.

— Слишком красивая для лидера мародеров, — вырвалось у Кайло прежде, чем он понял, что произнес это вслух.

— Как будто это недостаток, — тихо ответила она.

Кайло больше не смотрел на ее лицо, пытался перестать видеть его перед глазами — и не смог. Но по голосу слышал, что она улыбалась.  
Энфис положила свою голову ему на плечо, и ее непокорные ласковые рыжие кудряшки приятно щекотали его щеку.

***

Весь следующий день Кайло был сам не свой. Он бродил по лагерю, активно готовящемуся к нападению на корабль со взрывчаткой, как загнанная нексу; то спускался к воде, все еще немного прихрамывая на укушенную червем ногу, то поднимался наверх в бесплодных попытках отвлечь себя на бездумную физическую работу.

Он должен ее убить. Прийти сегодня ночью под каким-нибудь предлогом и задушить ее, как задушил того парня из ее отряда. Распороть ей глотку виброножом, как мясной банте. Ей, такой же бунтарке, какой была его мать. И вернуться назад, пожиная плоды своей победы. Сегодня. Сегодня!

Но в голове сцены убийства Энфис смешивались с ее бледной, словно молоко с каплей в нем кафа, кожей, с россыпью рыжих веснушек, пружинами медных волос, звездами, отражающимися в темноте ее глаз. Смесь черного и рыжего, боли и наслаждения.

Кайло отправился к морю и весь вечер медитировал, пытаясь стереть из своей памяти, с обратной стороны век все образы, которые рисовало ему ее имя, и даже какофоничный гул силы, резонирующий с его собственной душой, был благословением по сравнению с той агонией, что он испытывал. Когда местное солнце окончательно уплыло за горизонт, а редкие возгласы и шумы лагеря мародеров стихли, он поднялся на ноги и, вцепившись мертвой хваткой в рукоятку выключенного пока виброножа, уверенно направился в сторону яранги, принадлежавшей Энфис.

Он чуть повременил перед входом. Очертания, просвечивающие сквозь брезентовые полотна, очерчивали силуэт Энфис, стоящий в одиночестве посреди яранги.

Кайло выдохнул и стремительно влетел внутрь. Она чуть вздрогнула, когда он подлетел к ней, но даже не пыталась защититься, когда он приблизился настолько, что виброклинок без проблем поразил бы ее в любое уязвимое место. Но вместо этого Кайло, отшвырнув виброклинок куда-то себе за спину, обхватил обеими руками ее лицо и жадно поцеловал ее.

«Что я делаю? Зачем я выкинул нож?» — танцевало на задворках его сознания, но танец этот был все дальше и дальше, словно все на свете обратилось в нечто совершенно не важное, словно в его микрокосме существовала только Энфис, возвращающая гармонию звучанию его души в Силе.

Энфис была удивлена, но инициатором второго поцелуя была уже сама. В ее поцелуе была странная смесь желания и неловкости, и Кайло нравилось это, потому что он сам испытывал почти то же самое. Его пальцы утонули в ее рыжих волосах, ее высоко запрокинутая голова обнажила почти белую, нежную шею, и Кайло с наслаждением провел по ней второй рукой, наслаждаясь бархатистостью кожи. Только сейчас он заметил, что вместо легкой одежды с местной пестрой накидкой Энфис была одета в свою военную амуницию — всю, кроме шлема.

Кайло в нетерпении потянул за плащ с меховой накидкой — и он упал к их ногам. Энфис с не меньшим нетерпением и силой дернула его накидку — и она оказалась там же, а затем сильно толкнула его в грудь, заставляя попятиться. Он глотнул воздух в изумлении: толчок оказался болезненным и чувствительным, — сделал шаг назад, споткнулся о запчасть для посоха, которую так непредусмотрительно пнул сюда в прошлое свое посещение яранги, и рухнул на спину прямо на кровать. Энфис немедленно проследовала за ним, отрезая все пути к отступлению. Она запрыгнула на него сверху — необычайно изящная и проворная для человека в столь громоздких доспехах. Она без труда нашла застежки на его стеганке, сняла с него пояс и провела горячими ладонями по его обнаженной груди, помогая освободиться от лишней одежды.

Снятая стеганка обнажила и старые шрамы Кайло, и свежие — следы от бластерного выстрела на руке и животе. Энфис на секунду задержала на них взгляд, а затем продолжила спускаться руками к застежкам на его штанах, словно бы не предав этим ранам никакого значения.

Кайло снять одежду с Энфис было куда сложнее, и она, расправившись с его ширинкой, помогла ему раздеть и себя.

Таким образом, через пару минут раздевания, перемежающегося с голодными и страстными поцелуями, Энфис, абсолютно обнаженная, оказалась сидящей сверху на бедрах раздетого по пояс Кайло. Чтобы стянуть штаны, Кайло нужно было бы стащить Энфис со своих бедер, чего ему делать совершенно не хотелось. Когда она запустила руку ему в ширинку и извлекла из нее набухший, пульсирующий от нетерпения член, Кайло показалось, что на его щеках пылают пожары, а во всем теле воцарилась такая слабость, словно все его жизненные силы сейчас были сосредоточены в этом его органе и он умрет немедленно, в ту же секунду, если Энфис не дотронется до его головки.

Но Энфис не собиралась позволять ему умереть. Она приподнялась на коленях, обхватила его пульсирующий, почти вырывающийся из руки член и провела большим пальцем по головке, размазывая крупную каплю выделившейся смазки, отчего Кайло Рен — могущественный Верховный лидер какие-нибудь пятьдесят лет спустя — заскулил, как пятнадцатилетний мальчишка, и чуть двинул бедрами навстречу ее руке. Энфис победно улыбнулась и направила головку в себя, опускаясь на всю длину его члена.

Она делала это так медленно, что он застонал и подался вперед, чтобы ускорить процесс, и тогда уже всхлипнула Энфис. Она прижалась лбом к его плечу, опираясь руками по обе стороны от его головы, пока он, удерживая ее за талию, резкими ненасытными толчками входил в нее снова и снова, то оставляя в ее теплом нутре лишь головку, то снова вгоняя член на всю длину. Сперва всхлипывавшая каждый раз, когда член снова оказывался в ней, Энфис теперь только глубоко дышала, вцепившись зубами в его плечо, и резко выдыхала в каждый момент максимального проникновения его тела в ее, непрестанно работая бедрами, чтобы сделать амплитуду движений их тел при проникновении максимальной, и постоянно наращивая темп.

Оторвавшись от ее губ, Кайло наклонился к ее маленьким аккуратным грудям, в полумраке слабо освещенной яранги напоминающим снежные вершины Хота с вкраплением крупных рыжих веснушек, и обхватил губами один из темных возбужденных сосков. От каждого движения его языка вверх-вниз влево-вправо Энфис то вздрагивала, то постанывала, ускоряясь.

В этой бешеной гонке Кайло чувствовал, как горячее возбуждение и неминуемое приближение оргазма жаркой волной разливается в его животе. Она была безумно узкой, обхватывала его собой так плотно, что каждое движение стоило усилий в погоне за удовольствием. Кайло обхватил ее бедра, когда они в очередной раз максимально соединились, и рывком перевернул ее на спину. Теперь, когда она скрестила ноги на его пояснице, вбиваться в нее было удобнее, а угол, под которым теперь находился его член, был настолько идеальным, что Кайло не смог сдержать протяжного стона, двигаясь в ней в том темпе, который она задала, пока была сверху.

Сейчас, когда Энфис была снизу, Кайло хорошо мог разглядеть, как раскраснелось ее лицо. Она повернула голову на бок и тяжело дышала, а ее руки вцепились в матрас, словно она пыталась заставить себя лежать неподвижно, хотя при такой интенсивности движений Кайло это было совершенно точно невозможно.

Опираясь на одну руку, чтобы не наваливаться на девушку своим немалым весом, второй он спустился по ее животу к промежности. Его пальцы нащупали между складок, чуть выше его работающего как отбойный молоток члена, налитый кровью от возбуждения клитор и он осторожно, подушечкой пальца начал массировать его самую нежную часть, обычно скрытую капюшоном. Энфис застонала в голос, ее ноги, обхватывающие его талию, задрожали. Кайло ускорил движения пальцев, еще полминуты — и ее стенки запульсировали, то сжимая его член мертвой хваткой, то давая ему полсекунды передышки в ее горячем нутре. Как только пульсация ее оргазма сошла на нет, Кайло совершил последний резкий толчок, отстранился, и его горячее семя обильно, в несколько порций излилось на ее живот. Не боясь испачкаться в своем же семени, он лег на дрожащую, покрытую испариной Энфис и крепко стиснул ее в объятиях.

***

— Ты улетаешь? — спросил у Энфис Кайло, когда та в полном боевом обмундировании прогревала свой свуп-байк рядом со входом в ярангу.

— Да, нам нужна эта взрывчатка, чтобы все получилось. Если нам не удастся, нет смысла подставлять наших союзников, желающих помочь с миссией на Вандоре.

— Возьми меня с собой. Я хороший пилот и стрелок, я смогу тебя защитить.

Энфис усмехнулась:

— Спасибо, конечно, но я не нуждаюсь в защите. Жаль, что со мной не будет Гелана Йиса — он всегда прикрывал в таких делах мой правый фланг, — но я думаю, что мы справимся. К тому же, — она перевела взгляд на Кайло, хотя он и не мог видеть ее глаз за маской, — в того, кто напал на нас в прошлый раз попали два раза: в руку и в живот. — И она легонько тыкнула его в места от бластерных выстрелов. — Ты будешь полезен здесь.

Только когда свуп-байки с ревом репульсоров поднялись в небо, Кайло осознал, что он сделал все, что мог. Эффект бабочки запущен, он может возвращаться на Илум. Убив Гелана Йиса он изменил ход истории — лишил Энфис защиты справа. Ее убьют, и нападение на базу на Вандоре не состоится. Только вот почему в его голове роится предательская надежда, что он вернется назад и обнаружит там, что ничего не изменилось?


End file.
